Electrically powered chairs, which, depending upon the particular chair, may comprise, for example, an electrically powered recliner chair which may include an electrically powered footrest, an electrically powered headrest, an electrically powered lumbar support section, and an electrically powered body portion which is capable of being moved to one or more electrically powered reclined positions, are often disposed atop a base assembly which permits the electrically powered chair to be swiveled or rotated through an angular displacement or movement of 360° or more while the person is seated within the chair. As can best be appreciated from FIGS. 1a and 1b, for example, a conventional electrically powered recliner chair assembly is generally indicated by the reference character 100 wherein the body portion 101 of the electrically powered recliner chair assembly 100 is disposed upon a swivel base assembly 102. Electrical power is provided to the electrically powered recliner chair 101 by means of a power cord 104 which, as is schematically illustrated within FIGS. 1a and 1b, is conventionally connected, at one end thereof, to the electrically powered recliner chair 101, and to a suitable power source PS at the opposite end thereof. As can therefore be readily appreciated, since the electrical power cord 104 is connected to the body portion 101 of the electrically powered recliner chair assembly 100, as opposed to being connected to the swivel base assembly 102 of the electrically powered recliner chair assembly 100, each time the electrically powered recliner chair 101 is rotated through multiple revolutions of 360° or more around the vertically oriented central axis A of the swivel base assembly 102, as schematically illustrated by means of the circular or circumferential arrow 105 illustrated within FIG. 1b, the electrical power cord 104 tends to become wrapped, coiled, or entangled around the upstanding column 106 upon which the body portion 101 of the electrically powered recliner chair assembly 100 is mounted upon the swivel base 102, as is also illustrated at 108 in FIG. 1b. Eventually, such winding, coiling, or wrapping of the electrical power cord 104 around the upstanding column 106 becomes so entangled that the body portion 101 of the electrically powered recliner chair assembly 100 will no longer be capable of being rotated relative, to its swivel base assembly 102, or damage to the electrical power cord 104 will result, or both.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly. Another need exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly for use in conjunction with an electrically powered chair. An additional need exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly wherein electrical power can effectively be supplied to the electrically powered chair without the power cord, conducting electrical power to the electrically powered chair, becoming entangled around the upstanding column or similar support structure of the electrically powered chair assembly which supports the electrically powered reclined chair upon the swivel base assembly. A further need exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly wherein electrical power can effectively be supplied to the electrically powered chair without the power cord, conducting electrical power to the electrically powered recliner chair, becoming entangled around the upstanding column or other support structure of the electrically powered chair assembly, which supports the electrically powered chair upon the swivel base assembly, which would otherwise eventually prevent the electrically powered chair from rotating upon its upstanding column or other support structure and relative to its swivel base assembly. A yet further need exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly wherein electrical power can effectively be supplied to the electrically powered chair without the power cord, conducting electrical power to the electrically powered recliner chair, becoming entangled around the upstanding column or similar support structure of the electrically powered chair assembly, which supports the electrically powered chair upon the swivel base assembly, which would otherwise eventually lead to damage to the power cord. A still further need exists in the art for a new and improved swivel base assembly wherein electrical power can effectively be supplied to the electrically powered chair and wherein the new and improved swivel base assembly comprises a swivel base assembly selected from the group comprising a swivel base assembly comprising an annular circular base assembly, a swivel rocker base assembly, a swivel glider base assembly, a swivel base assembly comprising a substantially flat circular disc or platform, and an upstanding support column.